Inu Baby
by c-dog
Summary: When Inuyasha hears Kagome singing 'Santa Baby', does he get the wrong idea? Of course! One-shot with tons of fluff! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


AN: Hey, I wanted to write this for a while now and I finally got around to it! Hope you like fluff... This is my Christmas present to all of my loyal fans!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Santa Baby" by Marilyn Monroe.  
  
Inu Baby  
  
'I love Christmas!' Kagome sat in her room in front of her vanity while brushing her hair and french braiding it into two identical braids. 'I wonder what everyone's doing in the past right now. Miroku's probably feeling Sango up and she's slapping him for it... Some things never change.' She reached over to her dresser and put in her Christmas mix CD that she had burned earlier that day. Without thinking, she immediately turned it to number seven, her favorite song.  
  
**  
  
'I can't believe I agreed to let that wench stay home for a week! What was I thinking?! I'll just have to convince her to come back... well, that or drag her back kicking and screaming.' The hanyou Inuyasha smirked at the thought as an image of a flustered miko thrown unceremoniously over his shoulder as he jumped into the well. 'Yeah right, she'd sit me for a week!'  
  
Deciding to try his luck at talking her out of her weeklong stay, Inuyasha made his way from the well house to the tree branch located conveniently next to her window. When he was about to knock on her window to get her attention, however, he stopped when he heard her voice singing a song he had never heard before. 'What is she singing? I'll just let her know I'm here after a listen for a bit...'  
  
**  
  
Kagome licked her lips after finishing her braids and began to sing her favorite Christmas song.  
  
"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me, been an awful good girl. Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight.  
  
"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha was so shocked at what he heard that he had a hard time not falling out of the snow covered tree he was in.  
  
'Who the HELL is this Santa guy, and why is she singing about him?! What kind of a guy comes down someone's chimney to be with them?! Is she... mating with this guy?'  
  
Before he could run in and comment on sick perverts, though, Kagome had begun to sing again.  
  
**  
  
"Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good if you check off my Christmas list."  
  
**  
  
'Kissed?! Who would Kagome kiss? Is she holding out for this Santa guy?! Who the hell does he think he is to come in and try to take my Kagome away from me? We belong together!'  
  
As the words spilling out of her mouth found their way into his head, Inuyasha wondered if she was talking about her trips to feudal Japan.  
  
'Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed... Does that mean that she's missing out on her life here because she's with me in my time?'  
  
**  
  
"Come and trim my Chirstmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me."  
  
Kagome was so caught up in fixing her hair that she didn't even notice the face pushed anxiously up against her window, hanging on her every word.  
  
**  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled before prying the window open with his claws and rushing in behind Kagome.  
  
It wasn't long until his ears were assaulted with a loud, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". When she noticed who it was she saw standing behind her in her mirror, Kagome spun around with fire in her eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that, Inuyasha?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!"  
  
Before she could say anymore, however, Kagome was pulled up to eye level with her favorite hanyou and his lips were tenderly pushed against hers. At first she stood without moving, too shocked to react, but after several seconds passed, she found herself returning the kiss and then some. When she pulled back for air and looked at the said hanyou, he was smirking down at her, his eyes dancing.  
  
"Now you don't have to wait for that 'Santa' guy." Was the smooth reasoning behind his actions.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I heard you singing," at this she blushed profusely, "and I you shouldn't get your first kiss from a guy who climbs down chimneys to be with young girls. That's just sick, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's face was blank for about five seconds before, "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! INU... INU... HAHAHAH!" His face went red and he looked at the futuristic miko like she was crazy. Then, he got embarrassed.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?! That's gross. How old is this guy anyways?!" he half asked, half yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's just a song! Santa isn't even real! Besides, I wouldn't kiss a fat guy who came down my chimney just to get presents!" she told him while giggling.  
  
"Oh..." *AWKWARD SILENCE*  
  
"It's okay, Inu-chan, you didn't know." She replied. After she realized that she called him by a pet name, however, her hands flew up and covered her mouth while her cheeks flashed scarlet. 'Oh gods, what did I just call him?!' she thought while turning her back to him.  
  
"What... what did you call me?" the stunned hanyou asked.  
  
"Um... Inu-chan..." she mumbled, too embarrassed to raise her voice, yet he heard her all the same.  
  
"Inu-chan, huh? I like it." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Y-you do?" she squeaked, while turning to meet his gaze.  
  
"I love it." He whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She was shocked, needless to say, yet she wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. 'How many days of the week do you get kissed by your favorite half-demon from the past, anyways?'   
  
She tentatively opened her lips and licked the lower of his, teasing and playing with it. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was running one of his hands up and down her back while using the other to play innocently with her hair. When he felt her lips nibbling his, he opened them and ran his tongue through her mouth, tasting every part of her that he could. 'God, she's delicious.' Kagome followed suit and found that somehow she had made her way over to her bed without realizing it.  
  
Kagome pulled back reluctantly, extracting a whimper from Inuyasha as she did so. "I need to sleep now, Inuyasha, tomorrow's Christmas and Souta always wakes us up early to open our presents." Kagome whispered while panting for breath. At hearing her words, Inuyasha stood and made his way to the window.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she smirked. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to lie next to her, Kagome pulled him as close as possible and sighed into his haori. "Don't you want to stay?"  
  
Inuyasha only kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly before letting his eyelids drop.  
  
"Night 'Gome" he sighed before letting sleep claim him. Whenever he was close to Kagome, he found that sleep came more easily to him.   
  
Kagome smiled up at him and sang quietly before letting sleep take her as well.  
  
"Inu baby, hurry down the shrine well tonight, hurry down the shrine well tonight..." 


End file.
